The present disclosure relates to a connector and an infusion set. In particular, the present disclosure relates to a connector that is capable of connecting thereto a male connector and an infusion set using the connector.
Conventionally, when infusion, blood transfusion, or artificial dialysis is performed, liquid is fed into the body using a medical tube. When another liquid such as liquid medicine is joined to the liquid inside the tube, a connector that is capable of liquid-tightly connecting a male connector such as a syringe and a luer taper member to the medical tube is used. A male connector such as a syringe and a luer taper member may be called a male luer, and a connector connected to the male luer may be called a female luer.
WO 2005/004973 discloses a mixture injection port as a connector in which one end of a channel tube is covered by a septum provided with a slit into which a tube member is inserted. The channel tube is provided with a circulating portion for circulating a fluid injected from the inserted tube member or a fluid flowing toward the tube member to the septum side and then guiding the fluid to the downstream side of the channel tube or a tip of the tube member.